


Coming Home

by horrifyingvelociraptor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, i have no idea how old yuri is in this, idk angsty i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrifyingvelociraptor/pseuds/horrifyingvelociraptor
Summary: "Yuri couldn't bear it any longer, being next to this man with a face like poetry, and an embrace like coming home.Fuck slipping up."in which an angsty trans yuri has to figure how to tell his best friend do that he's in love with him.





	

-

Yuri missed Otabek, there was no denying it.

Standing impatiently at the airport's arrivals gate, Yuri wondered how biology could explain the physical pain in his chest when all he wanted to do was be close to his friend.

 _His best friend,_ Yuri reminded himself forcefully, a claw of unwelcome panic seizing his heart as he replayed the scenario of confessing his true feelings in his mind for the umpteenth time. 

 _What if Otabek didn't reciprocate his affections? What if Otabek rejected him entirely? What if - ,_ Yuri shuddered at the thought,  _what if their friendship would be completely ruined?_

The sight of the brooding Kazakh strolling through the gate ripped Yuri from his reflections, urgency in Otabek's stride not hampered by the suitcase he was dragging along like a disobedient dog.

Espresso eyes scanned the perimeter, locating Yuri and like a hero into battle, five foot six inches of leather clad daydream journeyed towards the petite Russian boy.

Yuri's heart quickens in sync with Otabek's pace.

Luggage discarded, Yuri finds himself enveloped in strong yet gentle arms, the smell of cinnamon and coffee, and the feeling of  _home._

An eternity that isn't long enough passes and wordlessly, Otabek releases Yuri. A warm smile unfurling on his lips, lips that Yuri has a burning desire to kiss to compromise for the heat of Otabek's body rapidly dissipating from Yuri's skin.

Yuri pushes the feeling of sunshine radiating from his heart into his smile. He feels like he could conquer the world with the older teen's hand lingering on his. Instead, he grabs Otabek's abandoned luggage and shining all the while, they leave the airport.

-

A week with Otabek, so far, was not going disastrously - not to plan, but not a total dumpster fire.

The Russian had had concerns about concealing his emotions for the older Kazakh.

He may have had a minor incident when, in a haze, he had replied "I love you" to Otabek's call of "Yura, where do you keep your bowls?" from the kitchen. When Otabek appeared at the door a few moments later after a yell of "What?" Yuri may have had a heart attack. Thankfully, the elder continued "I didn't hear you", acting as a defibrillator.

However, Yuri had a bigger secret than his love for the other skater, one he hadn't shared with a single soul, except his dearest grandfather.

Not Viktor "The Most Fucking Extra And Precious Man In the World" Nikiforov.

Not Mila who was  ~~like an older sister to him~~ a hag.

Not Georgi "Heartbreak Is My Middle Name" Popovich  ~~who's a nice guy and a great rink mate.~~

And certainly not Otabek.

The blonde tugged impatient fingers through his fringe. He'd been far too careless, considering the high stakes.

Far too many close calls, _too_ close; discarding his binder on top of the laundry basket, accidentally leaving a single tampon in the medicine cupboard above the sink instead of stuffed under his bed, and he had almost,  _almost_ said "when I was a little girl." ( He got out the "gi-" then pretended to choke on a piece of popcorn to cover up.)

Mentally berating himself for being so careless, Yuri wiggled into his binder and prepared himself to focus for his fourth day with Otabek. The teen glared into his own sea green eyes in the mirror.  _No more slip ups. No more mistakes._

-

After hours of training, Yuri flopped down onto the sofa, yawning. Otabek slumped into the plush seat beside the other boy and  _oh so casually_ draped an arm over his shoulders.

The Russian's face flushed, heart thumping against his ribs. Yuri couldn't bear it any longer, being next to this man with a face like poetry, and an embrace like coming home.

Fuck slipping up.

"Beka..." Yuri began uncertainly, regretting his reckless, stupid decision. Christ, he was turning into Viktor.  _Ble_ _h._

"Yes, Yura?" comes the reply in a voice like honey. Yuri feels his insides melt.

Warm brown meets cool green and Yuri is hyper aware of how sturdy Otabek's jaw is, the creamy coffee tint of his flawless skin, the blush flooding his own pale cheeks, the panic gripping his brain and the slightly concerned stare of Otabek  _who is expecting him to speak_

"I love you," Yuri chokes out, his mind still feeling like it's treading water, and he turns away from Otabek with the crushing realisation that it'll be Otabek who turns away from  _him._

The dam bursts, _I understand if you don't want to be more, I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything, please forgive me Beka!_ begins pouring from Yuri's mouth and pooling in the gap between them.

The Kazakh man shifts slightly closer to Yuri, hushing softly. Yuri allows the stream of apologies to turn into a trickle, then drips, and then stop.

"I know how you feel about me, Yura, you told me the last time you were at my place." Otabek says nonchalantly. Yuri's mind flickers then shuts off like bad reception on the TV then restarts.

Yuri can do nothing but stare in disbelief. He didn't remember... how the fuck could he not remember  _that_? Getting as bad as Viktor, he thinks.

"You were really tired and jetlagged when you said it. I didn't think you meant to so I just let it go." Otabek's smoky eyes lift from the floor to Yuri's as he explains. "It wouldn't have been fair to make you uncomfortable if you hadn't been ready."

Yuri can't breathe.

"I said it back," Otabek adds quietly, in response to Yuri's silence. "after I was sure you were asleep." Silence. Yuri can't hear himself think above his heartbeat in his ears.

Poor Otabek. Yuri was going to destroy him.

"Yura? A-Are you alright?" Christ, Otabek had broken him.

Hot salty droplets splash Yuri's black leggings and Otabek freezes before pushing back that signature fringe, tan slender fingers finding moisture.

"Hey," Otabek murmurs, like Yuri's a frightened animal which is an accurate description of how he feels.

"Yura, it's alright," he says sliding to his knees on the floor, trying to pacify Yuri's tears. "What do you need me to do?" the elder implores.

Narrow shoulders shake harder. Otabek doesn't know what to do to help so he coos until the violent sobbing subsides.

"I'm sorry-" Yuri gasps out, accent growing thicker by the second. "Sorry, Beka, it's just you never really-" he chokes on a sob.

Otabek rubs circles on his arms.

"-expressed a romantic interest in anyone, so I didn't know-" he's interrupted by another sob.  "-about orientation-" Yuri pauses to take a shuddering breath.

"-and even then, it's not like you'd want me-" another deeper, harder sob, a few tears spilling down his flushed cheeks "- if you knew the truth."

"What is the truth, Yura? You know I won't judge you." Otabek pleads, stroking Yuri's damp cheek with his thumb.

"I'm transgender. I was born a girl but I'm not- I'm _not_ a girl, I'm a freak, why the hell would you want to be with-" Yuri is cut off as Otabek uncharacteristically interrupts.

"Yuri-  _Yuri,_ " Otabek hushes. "I already know. And don't say that, you're not a freak-"

It's Yuri's turn to interrupt, the icy claw of panic uses his heart as a foothold, the rest of the demon hauling itself into his mind with numbing talons.

"How do you know?" he says like it's a singular word. "How do you know that? Nobody knows that!"

He knows he shouldn't be yelling, not at Otabek, but he's guarded this secret with his life. His career, his future, his  _life_ depend on no one finding out. He's not risking it now, he's come so far-

"Yuri, only a few people know, everything's fine-"

"Who knows?" Yuri all but screams, fully aware he's acting like a child.

"Mila and Georgi figured it out themselves, I think," Otabek states calmly, the polar opposite of Yuri's heated outburst. "Viktor, maybe Yuuri and Yakov already knew. Your grandpa told me some things too so I could respond considerately if you told me." 

"Oh." Yuri says in a broken whisper and before he can began another tsunami of apologies, he's at home in Otabek's embrace again, spiced coffee scent like a warm scarf on a cold day.

"We all love you, Yura, especially me." Otabek murmurs in the citrus fragranced crook of Yuri's neck.

"I'm bisexual, by the way," he adds smoothly. "So I'd love you either way but- Yuri, understand that your gender isn't important to me. It's _you_  I'm with, no matter what."

The Kazakh gazes up at the Russian and is nearly blinded by the rays of sunshine radiating from the boy's smile.

"So, are you gonna be my boyfriend or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much


End file.
